e n c h a n t e d
by iPolaris
Summary: This is not how the story ends. The new chapter just begins. This is not how the story line is concluded. This is the very first page of our story. ; ONE–SHOT • – Rin x Len


**A/N:** Greetings to you, dear reader! –iPolaris– here, to tell you that this fic is made in attempt to try a fluffy and sweet one-shot or something like that. I'm not really making 'em, this is just a first time, so I hope that you forgive me in any mistake you may see. Fluffy and sweet stuffs is my weak point, I guess? XD This is for a belated Valentine's day, just so you know. Spread the love, guys.

This fic is partly based on a _true story_, and some details are revised so that it'll be natural in the small plot line of the fic. There are three songs the fic mentioned; the elements and such, and they'll be revealed in the end to make things exciting, although the first one is already obvious. Anyway, the details are as follows~!

.

**Title: **e n c h a n t e d

**Summary:** As the two walk away, they are seen holding each other's hands. This isn't how the story ends. The new chapter just begins. This isn't how the story line ends. This is the very first page– "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles…" she sang, and he interrupted her. "I was enchanted to meet you, too."

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Mild swearing, attempted fluffiness

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rin gives up.

She's currently pissed off by many facts in an evening that was to be wonderful. …Supposedly.

Probably because she's the only one in her Junior–Senior Promenade tonight who looked _simple _and ugly, or probably because it's already been an hour when their event coordinator AKA the principal who declared that "_The dance floor is now open" _and _no one_'s invited her to dance _yet_.

She understands her status–that she's just a new girl transferred in this school and all–but don't you think that this too much? She, at least, expected the boys to put her on their lists of ones to dance, and she didn't want to put force on them to make them dance with her, but… No, no one came.

Rin is sure that she looks okay, though. She just retouched her make–up, (by herself for the first time in her history as a _girl_ just for tonight), when the program's all about speeches, blah, blah, blah. She is sure that the color her cocktail dress matches her and her cerulean eyes–black and dark blue, that turns teal and other stuff according to the light's shine–and that her short yellow hair is styled simply with a braid on her bangs on the front, and the rest are all down. In short, she isn't _that _pretty like Hatsune and Megurine, who is currently dancing, too, with that purple guy, but…! This is _injustice, _people!

She puffs in annoyance and irritation, as her eyes gaze at the dance floor. Rin spotted a girl in princess pink, dancing with her brother. Her _must–be '_brother', if she ever has one.

"I swear I'll kill her," Rin mumbles darkly, glaring at the said girl, "I'll _kill _her once this cursed promenade is over."

"Who…?" Her new-found friend, Hatsune Miku asks, as the teal–haired girl turns to see Rin beside her. "What's wrong?"

"_That_'s wrong, dancing with _him_…" Rin answers darkly, "So damn unfair."

"Hey, I just said _who _over here!"

"…The one in pink."

Miku points a finger at the other pink girl on the dance floor. Rin shakes her head, muttering and pointing her finger, "Not that one! That **one…**!"

"Oh!" Miku gasps, as she sees the girl with Len–nii, a friend of hers. Besides from the fact that he's one of the popular people in the campus and that he joined that soldiers' thing done in high school, she could say that they're pretty close to the fact that she could call him 'Len–nii'. "What about him?"

Rin rolls her eyes, pained. "God, Miku. _He_'s dancing with _other girls_, while I'm here, **watching **while that girl was like 'Kyaaa~!' inside, while I'm **not**. Bitter much? I know. I'm _broken_ and _sad _and _alone_ on a night that was supposed to be _wonderful, _because this happens like, **once in a lifetime**."

Rin is always like this. She's always broken and bitter, although she hides it with fake smiles Miku sees through often. She doesn't know why, but Miku only knows one thing that Rin mentioned when she slipped from her as she once tried to cover herself. She heard a name…

"Anyway, before we jump on Len–nii, what's your history with Mikuo?"

"_Excuse me?_" Rin asks, taken back with Miku's words. Her chest throbs in pain.

"Come on, I'm waiting," Miku replies.

It was when that jerk dumped her back in her old school, but don't think that's the main reason she transferred. Mikuo was her classmate and friend whom she fell in love with, through his charms and brains. Sure, because Mikuo was one of that school's heartthrobs because of his sexy looks and great personality. He was everybody's friend. He's got that smile, those funny and cute actions… He was also nice–Wait, why is Rin complimenting that jerk? Anyway, she continues her story to Miku.

"On that night of the senior's promenade back then, he dumped me, saying that _he _can't continue to tease me and like me like he always do to me," Rin concluded. "All because of his friend who got this huge stalker–like affection for me. I mean, sure I could be selfish and we could continue to be together, but he's got this heart–or I don't know, stupidity?–to let me go, and give me to his pal… _even though we already have mutual understanding._ I really cried my guts out…"

"Aw," Miku whispers, as Rin quickly recovers from her love trauma that took her a year to move on.

"But…!" she says with determination in her eyes. "Fear not, for I'm whole again and is recovering! I don't need to shed more tears for a jerk like that, and instead…"

Rin's face heats, as Miku chuckles. "Yeah, I got it…Len–nii, eh? I'm so happy for you! You've struggled through a lot of things! So, how did you fall for him now? You know… you can't possibly really fall in love at first sight, _right?_"

"Um…" Rin tries to remember how she met him, and how she fell for him…

* * *

><p>"<em>Here I go!" Rin shouted, as she swung her racket to hit the ball.<em>

_She was entering the badminton competition with Megurine Luka, one of the friends she first had in this new environment. Rin always liked badminton, after she first learned it from her old friends and her mother. Now, they were training hard before the big day, since they're going to play as doubles, which was new to them. Rin was really used to singles, so did Luka, and they practiced with each other, after the classes before they go home._

_Luka failed to return the service. "I can't do this…"_

_Rin pouted, a bit disappointed. "Y–You don't want to join anymore, Luka?"_

"_It's not like that…" Luka sighs, afraid of turning Rin down. She really wanted to do this with her, and that, she'll provide as a new friend. She always liked Rin before, and she really didn't want to turn back now, after she promised the blonde. Luka smiled at her, "I'll try my best!"_

"_L–Luka…" Rin said with teary eyes. "Y–You…"_

"_Come on, Rin!" Luka cheered, serving this time. "We can do this!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>That's when Kagamine Len entered. <em>

_She heard her name, as she picked up the shuttlecock when she failed to return it back. As she swung around, she saw someone like her in appearance, only that he was taller, and more built, and that, __**he **_**is a boy**.

_Creepy at start, since she didn't know anyone who knew her than her class and some people from other sections, but for a boy to know her_ _name as if they're familiar with each other and that he looked exactly like her, Rin freaked out… but of course, she wouldn't show it to him._

_With a curious face wondering who this was, Rin asked, "Yes?"_

"_How would you wear your uniform for tomorrow?" the stranger asked with concern. "We're in PE tomorrow, right? Your clothes are now…"_

"_Oh," she mumbled, as she realized what he was talking about. She was convinced by Luka the other day that they wear their uniforms in Physical Education for practice–plain white shirt with black jogging pants. She forgot that the next day, the clothes are required, and that she was currently swimming in sweat, which is very not lady–like that made Rin embarrassed. _

"_Thank you," with a polite bow she did, and blushed. Yes, she felt and knew that she 'blushed' for the first time on that day, after months of being heartbroken, all because of that Mikuo she left behind in the past. "But, I think I'll just laundry this on my own later."_

"_Oh, okay," he said, as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on in the canteen. Smiling, he walked away, "See you tomorrow, Rin!"_

_Quickly, Rin ran to Luka, her heart racing, panicking. "Who was that creepy guy?"_

"_Ah, that was Len–nii. Kagamine Len."_

"_He's your… brother?"_

"_No," Luka answered, "Not by blood, yes. We were once acquainted with each other back in the sophomore year, and like Miku, we all call him 'Big Bro' since he's like a big brother to us. Well, technically, yes. He stopped a year in high school, and he's a year older than everyone. He's a perseverance type of person, you know; he's deep into studying and is really serious about it." _

_Wide blue eyes followed the said person._

* * *

><p>"Wait."<p>

"What?" Rin asks. Why does Miku have to cut one of the life–changing moments in her life, _why_?

"I thought you don't believe in love at first sight."

"I don't," she casually answers.

"Okay, so why does this have something like that?" Miku interrogates.

"I don't know!" Rin mumbles, while her cheeks go pink. "I just like him, okay. No big deal."

"No big deal? If that's so, then why were you _so _focused just to _kill _to dance with him that much, huh, huh?" Miku nudges Rin with a series of winks. Rin becomes irritated, although she feels like something's moving odd in her stomach. She just ate, didn't she?

"That's because he's so nice to me in a world I thought no one would welcome me. I mean, there are also_ numerous _moments that happened between us that showed me his personality and cute sides," Rin blurts out. That night won't be enough if she tells those tales to Miku. She just sighs. "I just wish he likes me, too."

Miku's eyes glint in the dark, as the music becomes slow and the lights dim, with the colorful spotlights playing on the dance floor full of people.

"Why don't we ask him?"

"**NO**." What a very straightforward answer.

"Why not?" Miku wails. "It's a brilliant plan! I'll tell him to dance you!"

"**NO, MIKU**," Rin stands firm in her answer, as her face paled. "**You won't dare**."

"Oh, I will," and the tealette stood up. Rin, hanging for her life, grabs Miku's aquamarine dress. Miku yelps, as Rin will almost rip her clothes.

"Release me, Rin! _Let go_!"

"**NO**! I beg of you! **DON'T DO IT!**" Rin shouts, her face red, as her hold becomes extreme. Miku's eyes widen, and immediately, she sits back, sighing in defeat. Rin sees her face, and sighs in relief, releasing the dress. "So…"

"**No way,**" and Miku suddenly stands up, as Rin tries to grab her skirt. And the blonde fails. Rin panics, as she stands up next, after Miku jogs. Her eyes follow Len who just finished dancing, and is returning the damned girl to her seat–which is near their table. Len and Miku will clash in a few seconds, and she has one thing in mind: **Escape**.

She didn't know what to do in front of him! She doesn't want to force him do such embarrassing thing! She means she isn't even _that _acquaintance–d with him for her to dance with!

All will be lost, until Luka speaks up…

"Rin, can you go with me to the comfort room?"

Speed like lightning as her heart races to explode, Rin walks briskly, as she held her black leather bag. "Come on, Luka! _Faster_!"

"Wait up!"

The next thing she knows is that Miku already reached Len when she walked the way around to the comfort room, and she didn't want to know what'll happen next.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes left 'till the end."<p>

* * *

><p>On the dark way to the place, Rin holds Luka's hand nervously, as the pink–headed woman is silent with her. In the cubicles, Rin starts to go all out, while Luka's doing her thing at the next.<p>

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOSH! _ZOMG_! What am I going to do?" she talks fast to herself, and to Luka, as she fans herself with her hands, cold from her thoughts. "What am I going to do? Please, Luka! Tell me! Tell me! Miku ruined it all! She–"

"Len–nii, wait for a while, alright~?"

"Sure thing."

Rin's eyes widen in horror, as she heard their voices outside. They're here. _He's _here. Damn that Miku. Damn the world. Damn it all. She can just bite her lip in panic. She doesn't know what to do. Her heart wants to explode and die. She–She–

"**Rin."**

"Hey, Miku," she answers coolly with a poker face. "What's up?"

"**Get the hell out of there in three seconds or else**."

HOLY SWEET ORANGES.

"Three…"

Rin can only decide in three seconds! Oh, for the love of– She really– Why– How– It's– She doesn't – Oh! Snap!

"Two…"

With a deep breath, Rin exhales, and calms herself. With confidence, she steps out of the cubicle, and gives Miku her bag. Miku smiles, as she takes it and they walk out. Len's waiting. A lady should not make the man wait.

As she goes out of the comfort room, she sees Len in his formal look–black coat, necktie–God, is it formal. …Too flashy in her eyes, but alright. Len shows his hand, signaling for hers, who smiles.

"Hi, _Rin._"

Rin's blood boils. She's starting to be nervous and jumpy again. Quickly, she shakes her head slightly, and lends out her left hand. But, just as Len's going to get her hand, she covers her mouth with her right hand.

_Luka!_

She withdraws her hand, and worries that Luka might be mad at her. She tries to go back. "I apologize, but please…!"

Miku suddenly appears behind her, and pushes her to Len. "Luka and I will be fine! Go, _Rinny_!"

A gentle chuckle is heard from behind them, Rin is alerted and Miku smiles sweetly. "You can go now with her, Len–nii~"

"So, shall we?" he asks, as he once again shows his right hand. Rin tried not to make her face wrinkled with the concentration of not showing embarrassment, as she gives her left hand.

He guides her out of the dark way; together they walk, and only Rin can hear her heartbeats, and feel Len. She tried to sigh, but she can't. She's suffocating for a bit.

"I–I'm sorry for this…" is all she can ever say. _Why_, horrible mouth, of all words is the first set of words you can ever say for him, _why_? Rin wants to be flushed away in the toilet. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience..."

"Oh, it's alright," he assures her, giving her a warm grin. "You don't need to apologize… Let's just enjoy the evening, alright?"

Bright light greet the two, as they walk towards the dance floor. Since Rin can't move well due to her black shawl constricting her arms' movement, she just put her hands on Len's shoulders, while his hands are on her waist.

They slow–dance with the song, as the atmosphere and time seemed to vanish. Rin can't feel anything. She'd gone numb and cold, her back and her skin, that is. Everything becomes silent, as if they're the only ones left under the moon and its stars in the dark night.

Suddenly, he speaks, "Let's go to the center."

Len leads the dance, as he turns her, and they waltz a little, going inside that crowd of people which becomes nothing, but air to Rin. She can't believe this moment. It only existed in fairy tales she used to dream of, but now, it became real. The scattered dream became a far–off memory.

Rin looks up to see Len, who gives her his small smile. "So, how're you?"

Trembling, she hopes that he didn't notice, she replies as she averts her eyes away from his cerulean orbs, "I'm o–okay."

"'Okay', eh?" Len asks, as he leads the girl to turn to change their positions.

"...H–How about you?" Rin gives him her smile, a smile she tried her best to show, as she asks him. She's afraid that this small conversation with him might die.

"I'm o–okay, too, I guess," he mutters, as his gaze look down on hers. She once again tried to look away from him by glancing at the side. His eyes are too much. They're alluring her, as if inviting her to take a peek in them. Rin knew better; she'll drown in those ocean–shaded orbs of his. Thinking about the possibility melts her quietly.

* * *

><p>". . ."<p>

* * *

><p>The silence gnaws them, and Rin can't stand it.<p>

"So, how many girls have you danced with?"

Ouch.

Len laughs. "Hmm, I don't know… I didn't take count."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't really care… It didn't matter," he replies, gazing at her with a warm smile. That made her stomach turn weird again, her chest pounding, and her head confused. Rin really tried to memorize and know what song is playing at her last dance, but she can't hear anything, but his voice.

"I just… I just want to enjoy this night," Len continues, and he looks down on her after he averted his gaze up.

"Oh."

"So, just enjoy the moment for a while…" Len smiles at her, as Rin's hands automatically wrap around his neck, and she felt his hands on her waist more.

Rin just smiles at him, and she will do that, too.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>

* * *

><p>They dance, and dance, until Len gives her a signal for her to turn around. Rin did, and when she locks looks with him again, he started to whisper.<p>

"You know…"

His face tells her that he's baffled, and she just knows the right thing to do. Rin asks, though it's the obvious, "What's wrong?"

"There's someone I like."

Did he just _say_ that?

As if the world collapsed, Rin felt like she'd been carrying a thousand blocks of heavy rocks. But, if what Len said is true… then, she had no choice, but to _accept _it. After all, she can't be selfish and hog him all to herself, since he's _not _even _hers _in the beginning, right? They are just _friends_. More like _acquaintances_, they aren't even _that _close, like Miku or Luka or everyone. Rin holds herself, her tears back. That's the very painful part–thinking that he isn't even hers. She just _likes _him, deal with it. She's _not _even _his _girlfriend or something, so why act like one?

"Talk to her," Rin urges him. She can only give her full support to him. She just wishes the best for him, and that's his happiness.

"I–I don't know," Len groans, "She won't ever like me."

"Don't say that!" Rin counters, and this surprises Len. As they continue to switch places, she continues, her blue eyes shining, "You're amazing."

"I…" Len trails off, choosing the words. "I just want her to know what I feel…"

"Then, tell her," Rin replies coolly, even though it's hurting inside, as if her heart is stabbed by a knife a million times.

"Like I said, _she won't like me_."

"How do you know that if you don't try?" Rin asks, wanting to boost his confidence.

"I can just tell her," Len whispers.

"Well, just tell her," Rin replies. Even though it's all short, these are the words of a conversation she'll never try to forget, even though she wants to bury all of these memories in the back of her mind, except for the dance.

_Please, let's just get on with this, Len. It really–_

"What should I say?" Len asks with his curious eyes.

"Tell her how much you like her," she answers, as they turn slowly around.

"That's it," Len says, gazing at her, and this made Rin ache more. "I'm always with her… I _love_ her."

"I know how you feel," Rin replies back, wanting to tell him indirectly about her feelings, even though it's all… she can only close her eyes, and wake up. If this is a dream earlier, now, it's turning like a nightmare; A beautiful nightmare.

"I have the same problem. He _won't _like me."

* * *

><p><em>I'm wonder–struck, blushing all the way home<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait, <em>who<em> do you like?" Len asks, out of all sudden.

"Oh, some boy."

_Yeah right, some boy who loves another girl. Ouch. This hurt feeling is so indescribable…_

"Oh, she won't like me either," he laughs, making the atmosphere a bit light, even though it's so depressing for Rin. However, she swore to herself she'll never get bitter or broken again, so she just has to suck it up, and sleep it later, she decided.

"She does," she chuckles, assuring him.

"How do you know?"

"…Because who wouldn't like you?"

"_You_," Len answers with a different tone.

Rin notices, looks up at him, as they sway. Even though it's raining in her heart, she tried to make the mood sunny and bright.

"You're wrong!" Playfully with a serious remark, she closes her eyes, and laughs all the pain she experiences. This is the first and last time she may ever say this out of a million chances.

"**I love you**."

Len gazes at her, and he replies after a few seconds.

"**I love you, too.**"

* * *

><p><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

* * *

><p>Rin opens her eyes, and looks at him softly, accepting that hard fact little by little.<p>

She smiles wistfully, "So, are you going to talk to her?"

"I just did."

That simple sentence stops Rin.

She pulls away, walking a few steps back, as she stares with wide eyes at Len, who doesn't smile at her anymore, but instead, stares back with a serious and warm gaze.

"What?" Rin whispers like a ghost, as her heart starts to beat loudly like a drum again. Getting louder every second, every tick, and every tock of the clock that nears to reach the end.

Len walks to her, as he takes her hands, and wraps it around him. If Rin can't feel her body earlier, now, she feels as if she had no body. Although she wants to release him, and walk away, she can't. She's all frozen. Like a robot, she didn't even flinch, or tried to do what is on her mind: to run away.

Does Len means to tease her, just like what Mikuo did a long time ago? Is this a cruel joke? Is all just a pretense?

Her eyes can't hold it anymore. Slowly, tears fall straight down on her cheeks, as she just stares ahead, seeing nothing, but his chest, and Len gazes at her. Rin can feel the nervousness of theirs. But, she's just too speechless to say _anything_…

"It was when I first saw you," he starts with a soft voice, "Really. Ever since after I accidentally saw you with my old friends, I've been thinking of you. Strange, I can't get you off my mind. But, what wondered me was that I've never actually saw you smile. Who could've stolen the 'light' from you?"

It seems like the blank pages are running out, and the girl from a storybook who went on a journey came out in Rin's persona. The story's changing; a new chapter unfolds; an episode that she never really expected comes to life. She used to pray that this is their first page, and that this is where the storyline won't end, but…

"Then, when the moment I thought I've lost hope, I saw you smile for the first time," Len continues, as he adjusts his hands on her waist. "It was when you were alone, and I saw you accidentally under the cherry blossoms… I couldn't take my eyes off of you..."

"When I always see you, I can't help, but to feel enthrall, like we first officially met, back when you were playing a sport you seemed to love gracefully... You know, I was really going to invite you next for the last dance, but it seemed like Miku did first what I had in mind," he laughs with tense.

"And all I can say is that… I was enchanted to meet you."

Out of all sudden, he smiles sweetly than before, the kind of smile that she just first saw, and with captivation, he takes her hands off him, and holds them together, warming her cold hands.

"Please don't be in love with someone else," Len pleads, as his smile vanishes, his eyes searching hers. "Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

Rin, recovering, takes his hands, and Len feels nervous. Is she rejecting him? Doesn't she like him? Yes, she _did_ say that she likes someone else, but he won't know unless he tries first before that _one _she likes, right? Rin was the one who told him to do so, too.

What shocks him is that Rin puts his hands on her waist close than before, and her hands wrapping around him.

"I was never in love with someone else. I never had somebody waiting on me, because _you _were all of my dreams come true. And I just wish you knew," he heard her laugh softly, her voice like the chimes of the bells that soothes his soul.

Rin gazes slowly at him, as she smiles the smile he first saw on her face.

"I was enchanted to meet you, too, Len."

* * *

><p>As the clock strikes at twelve, as the bald principal states the end of the ball…<p>

They are the only ones left.

As the two walk away, they are seen holding each other's hands.

This isn't how the story ends.

The new chapter just begins.

This isn't how the story line ends.

This is the very first page.

* * *

><p><em>All I can say is that I was enchanted you meet you<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N: **The time to reveal the songs is here! Okay, so the first and the song this fic was really based on, with the true story, is **Enchanted** by _Taylor Swift_ and the other version sung by _Adam Young, _from _Owl City_.Next, the elements with the fairy tales and story books has the **Romeo and Cinderella** by _Hatsune Miku_, and **Another: Romeo and Cinderella **by _KAITO_. The third, which probably has the smallest element is **Suki Kirai** _(_Like, Dislike) by _Kagamine Rin and Len _APPEND.

A 'quote' there is gotten from**KH, **if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

Listen to all of those, you'll get the picture.

Anyway, how was it? Tell me what you think, people! I need to improve and stuff on this thing! Thanks for reading, by the way. Oh, and if it doesn't take your beloved time, you may click the cute blue link below. It _likes_ you, I swear~! :3

.

.

_Created: _02/24/12

_Published: _02/25/12


End file.
